how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted, Barney and Robin
Ted Mosby, Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky are good friends and a love triangle throughout the series. In general, Ted was the first to fall for Robin, and she liked him back, but they were to different to make it work. Although they dated for a year (Season 2), they never ended up moving in together. Barney first felt something for Robin in , and after a whole season of walking with it, he finally confessed to her. They dated for a while, but as they where two 'alpha wolves' in one relationship, they knew it wouldn't work, and broke up. Both Ted and Barney have shown to be still in love with her, but she denied both. Robin and Barney got engaged after Barney performed The Robin, and got married in . It can be assumed that, based on the events of , after they got divorced and Ted's wife died, Robin and Ted got together. Significant episodes Season 3 - Ted is furious with Barney for sleeping with Robin and temporarily ends their friendship, although he doesn't show any resentment towards Robin. Season 4 - Barney is jealous when Ted and Robin start having sex every time they argue to solve their problems. Ted finds out about Barney's feelings for Robin and calls off their arrangement for Barney's sake. Season 5 - Ted gives Barney lessons on how to be a better boyfriend to Robin, believing himself to be an "expert" on Robin from when he dated her. - Ted and Barney are both jealous that Robin is moving in with Don. They get drunk and start fighting over her, even going so far as to drunkenly show up to Don's apartment with the intention of "winning her back." Season 6 - Ted, Barney and Robin are the only ones near the finish line of the race across New York, since Marshall and Lily gave up and went to Coney Island instead. Ted is proud of Barney for tackling him and throwing the race so that Robin wins after feeling bad for her. Season 7 - Victoria warns Ted that he, Barney and Robin cannot "hang out at the bar night in, night out like you are just buddies? It doesn't work. Trust me." Future Ted admits that "she was right. It didn't work; we just didn't realize it yet." - Ted sees Barney in Robin's room putting away the petals that he had organized thinking they were getting back together. - Ted thinks that Robin is still in love with Barney and tells Barney this. He also tells Barney that he saw him in Robin's room, and Barney explains to Ted about his and Robin's affair and how she rejected him for Kevin. They both agree that Robin should be happy with whoever she chooses. Season 8 - Ted finally lets go of Robin giving Barney his blessings to marry her. - Ted isn't comfortable that Barney and Robin are getting married and tells Lily that Robin should be with him instead of Barney. Season 9 - Barney tells Ted he saw him and Robin together at the carousel. - Barney tells Ted that he broke the The Bro Code. Ultimately Ted does admit to Barney that he still has some residual feelings for Robin, but that he will in no way act on those feelings. Category:Relationships